1. Field of the Invention
Ordinary or lower enemas lave the bowel with treated water and so cleanse it. High enemas involve the colon as well as the bowel, and this invention is in that field. It helps perform and control the enema procedure to the extent that it is better described as colonic irrigation. Specifically, the invention is a support for the patient to lie on while receiving a high enema--ordinarily it would be self-administered.
2. Description of Prior Art
The art of supporting the patient during a high enema has not received very much attention. A patient lying on a bed with a bedpan under his rectum is typical. Recently, special boards have been marketed which allow the patient to place his hips in a comfortable position aligned with his torso, and which direct the effluent under a corner into a toilet. These supports are cumbersome to handle and to clean and they are normally used only at one body angle.